Out of Mind
by Renegade175
Summary: Takes place between Seasons 9 and 10. Agent Michigan is a new addition to a Project Freelancer and he makes his mark by demonstrating his skills and makes a few friends along the way. I do not own Red vs. Blue. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Starting Off

**_I do not own Red vs. Blue_  
Out of Mind**

Chapter 1: Starting Off

_First POV [Carolina]_

_1245 HR._

I opened my locker and started changing into my cyan armor. Closing the metal door, I looked down at my helmet, which sat completely still in my hands. Suddenly, the door to the locker room opened and Agents North Dakota, Washington, and Texas walked in. "What's going on?" I curiously asked. Wash was the first to answer.

"The four of us, including you, are squaring off against the new agent in three rounds. I, personally, think that he's got a death wish."

I put on my helmet and got up from the bench before replying. "I gotta admit that's a ballsy move, going up against the four of us."

"And you and Tex are the best of us. I don't think he'll last one round." North added as we started walking towards the door that led to the training room. The four of us picked up our shock staffs before walking out onto the training room floor.

On the opposite side of the floor stood alone, the new recruit. His armor was GENERATION-TWO MJOLNIR RECON, the color steel grey along with blood red trims. The height of the agent was probably 6'1, making him slightly taller than me. He looked prepared for the fight, wielding his staff like a trained-professional. F.I.L.S.S. started counting down to begin Round One.

"_ROUND ONE, IN FIVE...FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE. ROUND BEGIN."_

Wash, North, Tex, and I all started charging towards our opponent while he just stood there. As the four of us got closer and closer, he eventually started sprinting towards us. Wash and North both attempted to strike, but missed as the recruit rushed past them. I got in front of Tex and swung my staff at the opponent, only to be blocked. He kept running and Tex prepared to strike. _'Looks like this round is already over.'_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, Tex was knocked down with one strike from the new recruit. She was stunned as she got back up, only to get smacked repeatedly. Within moments, Tex was taken down. North, Wash, and I advanced towards our opponent. The three of us decided to attack at the exact same time, but none of us saw what happened next. Our staffs met as the recruit back-flipped out of the situation and took us down with one swipe of his staff. The recruit got in between Wash and North and went back and forth, striking the two with the both ends of his staff. He finished the pair off by bringing down one end of the staff on top of North's head and front-flipped to uppercut Wash with the other end. He jumped up and split-kicked the two, knocking them both down. I was the only one left to face my opponent. I started sprinting towards him, ready to strike. Instead, I got smacked in the head by his staff and was knocked down.

"_ROUND ONE: OVER. POINT AWARDED TO MICHIGAN. TEAM ONE: 0, MICHIGAN: 1."_

North, Tex, Wash, and I got back up on our feet while Michigan put his staff away. We did the same and took a few moments to recover. I looked at North before speaking. "'I don't think he'll last one round.' Right, North?" The four of us met Michigan in the center of the floor for hand-to-hand combat.

"_ROUND TWO, IN FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE. ROUND BEGIN."_

Tex and I sprinted towards Michigan and immediately started throwing punch after punch at him. We could barely land a single punch on him. Wash and North joined the struggle and it didn't make a difference. North threw a front kick and Michigan grabbed his foot before tossing it up in the air, causing North to flip backwards. Michigan threw a strong sidekick to North's back, sending him flying across the floor. Tex and Wash attacked at the exact same time and Michigan grabbed both of them by the wrists and twisted down. He let go and instantly delivered back-fists to Wash and Tex's heads, taking them both down. I took the chance to run up to Michigan and give him a double-sidekick to the stomach. He got back up and started running towards me. I threw a right hook-punch, but I was a second late. Michigan gripped my right arm tightly and twisted it, bringing me down to my knees. He let go of my arm and kicked me in the back, knocking me down.

"_ROUND TWO: OVER. POINT AWARDED TO MICHIGAN. TEAM ONE: 0, MICHIGAN: 2."_

Michigan, Wash, Tex, North, and I all walked over to the table and picked up our paint pistols. Coincidentally, Michigan and I each got dual pistols. Meanwhile, pillars rose from the floor and created a small grid-like area in the middle of the training room.

"_ROUND THREE, IN FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE. ROUND BEGIN."_

North, Wash, Tex, and I took cover behind four aligned pillars. From left to right, it was North, Wash, me, and Tex. The four of us each exchanged looks before I started quietly whispering. "North, you go left. Wash, you and I will go down the middle. Tex, you go right." They all nodded in agreement as they prepared themselves to move. "Now!"

Wash and I started sprinting through the small field of pillars as North and Tex both disappeared from sight. After a few seconds, Tex appeared and she was firing at Michigan as he moved from cover. Tex moved around the corner and without warning, Michigan fired. Tex fell to the ground with her head covered in the hardening paint. North reappeared as well, also covered in paint. Wash and I each moved to either side of the pillar Michigan was hiding behind. I readied my dual pistols and quickly turned around the corner, only to meet Wash. We looked around for our opponent and we never thought to look up. Suddenly, Michigan back-flipped off the top of the pillar and fired at Washington with both of his weapons. He was lucky enough to dodge the paint and backed up next to me. We quickly moved behind cover and waited for a few seconds. Wash tilted his torso around the pillar and fired at Michigan, hitting him in the left shoulder. The recruit staggered back for a moment before firing at Wash, nailing him in the face. I swiftly moved from cover to cover as I tried to find my opponent.

Eventually, Michigan and I both turned around a corner and engaged each other in combat. I noticed that the paint on his shoulder was gone and that this fight would end soon. We both started firing at each other, paint barely missing the two of us. Within moments, we knocked our weapons out of each other's hands. Michigan and I started combating, hand-to-hand. We tried to strike each other, but one of us always blocked the attack. After a couple minutes of fighting, Michigan tightly gripped my arm and flipped me over onto the ground. I retaliated by bringing my knees to my chest and kicking straight up at my opponent, causing him to release his grip. We both picked up our pistols and instantly started firing. We hit each other, resulting in a tie.

"_ROUND THREE: OVER. NO POINT AWARDED. TEAM ONE: 0, MICHIGAN: 2. WINNER: AGENT MICHIGAN."_

The paint eventually wore off and the match was over. The pillars sunk back down into the floor as North, Wash, and Tex exited the room. My head started pounding with pain as I sat up. Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of me and I looked up to see Michigan, leaning slightly. I took a hold of his hand and he pulled me up onto my feet before speaking. "I gotta say, I expected more of a challenge from you and the others." He had a slight British accent.

"I didn't expect you to kick our asses so easily." I replied as we both chuckled. We walked out of the training room and into the locker room.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Agent Michigan." He extended his hand for a handshake.

I gripped it tightly and shook hands with him. "I'm Agent Carolina and welcome to Project Freelancer."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Carolina." He released my hand as we both smiled lightly.


	2. Outfought

**_I do not own Red vs. Blue_  
Out of Mind**

Chapter 2: Outfought

_Three Weeks Later…_

_First POV [Massachusetts]_

_1645 HR._

"What's going on here?" I walked into the spectating room that hung above the training room floor. I heard that Agent Michigan was squaring off against Agent Texas and that most of the Freelancers were going to watch. Agents North Dakota, Washington, York, Maine, Wyoming, and Carolina were waiting for the fight to begin.

"Michigan and Tex are facing each other in one freestyle round." Wash answered. I looked down into the training room as Tex and Michigan walked out onto the floor.

I turned my attention to Wash before speaking. "A freestyle round?" Carolina was the one to explain it to me since I arrived about two weeks ago.

"In a freestyle round, there is no time limit or hit limit. Preset weapons and armor enhancements are allowed. The round ends when you're knocked down and you don't get back up."

We all watched as Michigan and Tex chose their weapons. Tex grabbed a Gravity Hammer and stood on the opposite side of the room away from Michigan, who picked up dual tomahawks. I decided to ask about Tex's weapon choice. "Is she planning to kill him, using that type of weapon?"

"Gravity Hammers can often kill someone with one strike. This is a modified version that does less damage. But it could still kill someone with one strike." York explained. We all continued watching as F.I.L.S.S. began counting down.

"_ROUND ONE, IN FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE. ROUND BEGIN."_

Michigan and Tex both started charging towards each other. Tex threw the first punch by slamming the ground in front of Michigan with her Gravity Hammer. He was launched into the air, back-flipping once before falling to the ground. He landed on his feet, bringing up his dual tomahawks before slashing at Tex. The two kept throwing attacks back-and-forth, each strike getting blocked with ease. After a minute of observing a constant stalemate, we all watched as Tex managed to knock Michigan's tomahawks out of his hands and into the air. The two twin blades started spinning rapidly as they began their descent towards the ground. Meanwhile, Michigan kicked Tex's hammer away and started throwing rapid strikes at Tex in a nice, fluid motion. The tomahawks fell faster and faster until eventually landing in Michigan's hands. He kicked Tex away, sending her reeling. Tex looked up at her opponent and decided to activate her cloaking enhancement.

Without warning, she disappeared as Michigan scanned the room for his opponent. He then stood completely still and listened for Tex instead of looking for her. Meanwhile, Tex silently managed to move behind Michigan and slowly started to get closer and closer to him. That's when she messed up. Only mere inches from her opponent, Tex took a step that was hard to hear, but it was loud enough for Michigan. He instantly turned around before delivering a strong sidekick to Tex's stomach. Tex disabled her cloaking and charged towards Michigan, swiftly striking him multiple times before taking one of his tomahawks.

The two engaged each other in intense combat, clashing their tomahawks with one another. Tex eventually managed to slice Michigan three times, leaving him with a wound on his left leg, a slash across his stomach, and a cut on his right arm. He got a little pissed off and started throwing swift attacks at Tex. Tensions were rising rapidly while Tex had difficulty trying to block every single attack. Michigan eventually reacquired his other tomahawk from Tex and continued attacking. He delivered another sidekick to Tex's abdomen, knocking her back. She recovered from the attack and suddenly noticed that her Gravity Hammer was lying on the ground right next to her. She then returned her attention to Michigan, who had started sprinting rapidly towards her. Tex desperately reached for the hammer as her opponent kept getting closer and closer. She finally grabbed the Gravity Hammer and quickly got back up. Michigan was about two feet away from Tex as she held her melee weapon with both hands. She tensely pulled back and swung the Gravity Hammer hard. That's when we all started running out of the spectating room.

The Gravity Hammer made contact with Michigan's helmet visor, instantly breaking the glass. He was knocked down and it didn't look like he was getting back up. I and the other Freelancers came rushing onto the training room floor. I kneeled down next to Michigan and press two fingers up against his neck. I was the head medical officer on the ship and first, I had to check for a pulse. Fortunately, he was still alive. I looked down into his helmet and there were numerous cuts and scrapes scattered across his face.

Suddenly, I was taken by surprise when his eyes instantly shot open. Michigan slowly stood back up on his feet and pushed me away. "Get off me!" He looked around and stopped when he saw Tex, standing in front of him. He stared dead at her with bloodshot eyes. He picked up his dual tomahawks and started sprinting rapidly towards her.

"Michigan, stop!" Tex tried to back away from the now pissed-off Michigan before he impaled both tomahawks into her, one in the shoulder and the other into her leg. Tex fell back as her opponent kept throwing intense strikes furiously. Michigan eventually picked up the Gravity Hammer and smacked Texas with it multiple times. He then used the hammer to pull Tex down by pressing the handle down on the back of her neck. Michigan finished it off by delivering a powerful knee-strike to Tex's face, causing the Gravity Hammer to break in half. Tex was knocked down and she didn't get back up.

Michigan walked over to her and crouched down to say something. "That's for scarring my eye. Consider us even." He stood straight up and took one last look at all of us before walking out of the room.

I looked around at the others before speaking. "I should probably go check with him." I stuttered slightly during that sentence. I ran, more like jogged, out of the room after Michigan.

I remember when I first arrived here; it was Agent Michigan who had given me the orientation and tour. During the first week, we instantly became friends. We watched each other's back and help each other. It's a comforting feeling, you know, knowing that someone has got your back, no matter what.

I walked into the locker room and found Michigan, sitting on the ground with his back up against the wall. I ran over to him and knelt down as he looked up at me. "I'm sorry you had to see me do that."

"It's alright, and everyone gets pissed off." I answered, picking Michigan up with his arm over my shoulder. I walked him out of the locker room and through the halls. "I'm taking you to Recovery One to fix you up."

"It was painful as hell. Glass is a total bitch when it breaks." We both chuckled when he said that.

"Tell me about it. Grenade shrapnel is worse than broken glass." I replied as we reached the door to the infirmary. We walked in and I set Michigan down on one of the medical berths.

I started removing the armor plating on his right arm, lower torso, and left leg. I pulled out a roll of bandage gauze and used it to wrap Michigan's arm, leg, and abdomen. I set the roll aside and slowly pulled off Mich's helmet. I put my hand up to my mouth, covering it.

I was shocked to see a bleeding scar that diagonally crossed his right eye. It had to be about three inches in length and a half inch in width. Luckily, Michigan still kept his eye intact. I decided to wrap that up as well.


End file.
